


the epilogue

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [30]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: The final part of 'a messy situation'.





	the epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's over. With this chapter, I close the book on 'a messy situation'. I wish I could make this series go on forever and ever and ever. Did you know I started this on March 19th and finish it here on April 19th? For one month you've all been the most encouraging, supportive, and amazing readers! I thank each and everyone of you for being here with me. I appreciate everything you've said across here, Tumblr, Twitter, and Facebook. I've been blown away by the responses I've received. This fic saved me in a lot of ways (I was miserable not being able to write anymore). 
> 
> Once this started becoming a series and not just a stand alone story, this chapter started to come to me. I love things coming full circle. I hope you do too.

The winter was the _ worst _ . 

Annie had her baby at the beginning of December. A girl she named Dorothy, allegedly prompted by binging _The_ _Golden Girls_ the week leading up to her birth. She was precious (and _loud_ ), but still not enough to keep her and Gregg together. So Annie moved in with Beth — because God help the girl, but she was not fit to raise a baby alone. 

Beth tried to visit Rio at least three times a week and  _ always _ on Sundays. But it snowed and snowed and then it snowed some  _ more _ . The prison didn’t admit visitors when there was inclement weather, fearing they’d have to shelter at the prison. Which meant visiting him four days a week, became once a week while Michigan’s horrible weather wreaked havoc. 

His morale was always high, even the time a full two weeks passed in between her visits. Beth couldn’t exactly leave the house with all four kids suffering from the stomach flu, one right after other and never for the same two consecutive days. It was only a matter of time before  _ she _ got it too.

Beth’s morale, on the other hand, had seen better days. She missed him. Even on her busiest days, there were moments where she wanted to reach for her phone and text him. Or she sat in the kid’s pick-up lane and imagined she could go home to his arms. Frankly, it sucked.

Three months became four months. Four months became five. Six months was  _ hell _ . Six months without Rio. Six months of running the dealership as  _ just _ a dealership. Six months of bake sales, swim meets, dance recitals, birthdays, and moments that Rio was absent from. Six months of home feeling like her own sort of prison.

* * *

Beth sat patiently waiting for Rio. Every time the door opened and a guard brought in a prisoner, she expected it to be him. Despite the fact that Crystal Falls boasted itself as being a more  _ white collar _ prison — it wasn’t much to write home about. 

The visitor area was sparse. A few fake potted plants around the room. Tables to sit at, a couple plastic chairs that reminded her of the ‘comfortable’ chairs at the hospital. 

The door opened and a guard led Rio into the room, guiding him towards where Beth was sitting. 

“ _ Hey _ .” Beth breathed out as she stood up, giving him the brief hug that they were afforded, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. The guard cleared his throat and Beth pulled back quickly, meeting Rio’s warm gaze. “Sit, I want to hear how you’ve been.”

Rio moved to sit down in the chair across from her, raking a hand over his face with a heavy sigh. “They’ve got me working in the kitchen. Morning shift.” He rested his elbow on the table, propping his chin up on his palm. “Makin’ bread before dawn ain’t right.”

Beth laughed softly. “Work means they trust you right?” 

He nodded his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “ _ Yea _ . Six months on and they’re finally lettin’’ me out to do stuff.”

“And you’re staying out of trouble?” Beth questioned, chewing on her bottom lip. 

“I’m keepin’ to myself, ya know?” Rio canted his head to the side, “How’s life?”

“Having Annie and Dorothy in the house has been a change.” Beth shrugged. “Having a baby in the house is a nightmare, but at the same time… it’s nice to have things to keep me busy.”

“And the dealership?”

“I’m going easy on Annie. She’s still a partner, but I’ve brought Ruby in on a more permanent level.” Beth leaned back in her seat. “We’re turning five cars a day. It’s steady.”

“You good on cash?”

Beth nodded her head slowly. “Everything’s being covered. Turner’s off our tails. Life’s…” She met his gaze, her smile fading. “It’s a mess without you.”

“Sounds like you’re doin’ just fine.” Rio drummed his fingers against his jaw. “I want you to do good, baby. We’ve got a long time of this.” He gestured between the two of them. 

“Nine and a half more years.” Beth folded her hands on the table, staring at him quietly. “I’m sorry I missed coming on Sunday.” She dropped her gaze to her hands. 

“I ain’t gonna give you a hard time, baby. Life… moves on.” He assured. “It ain’t so bad in here.”

“ _ Rio _ .”

“I mean, I’d rather be in bed with you every night… but it’s just me in a cell.” He rolled a shoulder, “It could be worse.” 

Beth shook her head slowly. “Monica said she’d be bringing Marcus tomorrow. He’s got a half day.”

Rio smiles at that. “Good. It’s been like three weeks.” He said as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

“That dough is taking its toll on you, isn’t it?” Beth teased lightly. 

He chuckled, “ _ Mhm. _ ” Rio nodded his head, before he leaned back in his chair. “I miss you  _ Elizabeth _ .” He gestured between them. “Those damn fleeting hugs ain’t enough for me.” 

Beth leaned forward, resting her forearms against the table as her eyes raked over his face. “Trust me, I know.” But there was no point in lamenting about it. There was nothing that they could that would change it. “Has Gretchen ever figured out  _ why _ the judge reneged? Five years and a donation is vastly different than ten years.”

Rio screwed up his lips and shrugged. “ _ Nah _ . But she called the other day and said she was gonna work on an appeal.” He said, rubbing at his neck. 

The faintest flutter of hope settled into her chest. “Is there a chance…?”

“I dunno.” Rio said honestly, his eyes meeting hers. “Still got six months before we can request parole.”

“Gretchen told me not to get hopes up for that.” Beth told him, her brows drawn together. “Then again, she’s told me not to get my hopes up for a lot of things.”

“She’s a staunch realist.” Rio retorted, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. “You know… I saw a guy get away with kissing his wife last week when Izzy was here.”

She shook her head with a soft puff of laughter. “We aren’t pushing our luck.”

“It was brief.  _ Respectful _ affection.” Rio jerked his head in the direction of the placard on the wall that detailed the rules for visiting hours. “It’s been six months baby.”

Beth chewed on her bottom lip. “You and  _ brief _ don’t exist, if I recall.”

“I can be brief.” Rio countered with a smirk that made her feel everything all at once. 

She swore under her breath. “You’re incorrigible.” Beth pushed a lick of hair behind her ear and sat up a little straighter. “Brief and respectful.”

Rio swept his tongue over his lips, leaning forward and dropping his voice. “I keep thinkin’ about when I get outta here. Having you in my arms… on my—”

“Time’s up.” A guard said as he approached their table. Beth’s heart sank and she glanced at her watch. An hour had slipped by far too quickly. 

“Thank you.” Beth said politely to the guard, rising to her feet as Rio mirrored her. She moved around the table, wrapping her arms around him, savoring the warmth of him while she had it. 

She pulled back, looking up at him just as he leaned in to brush the most feather-like brush of a kiss against her lips. 

“Love ya, baby.” Rio gave her hip a light squeeze, before he let the guard lead him away. Beth’s eyes followed them, watching the way he moved, until the door shut and she was alone again. 

* * *

“There’s a reason most women in their forties  _ don’t  _ have babies.” Beth complained as she picked up Dorothy and tried to quiet the screaming infant by holding her close to her.

Annie scrambled to get the bottle off the warming unit, testing the temperature on the back of her hand. “Well aren’t you glad she’s not  _ yours _ .” She countered as she passed the bottle to Beth.

Beth scoffed, adjusting Dorothy in her arms as she brought the bottle to her lips. “Who’s feeding her right now?” 

“You offered!” 

“I need sleep, Annie.” Beth told her as Dorothy finally stopped screaming, suckling at the bottle. “I can’t keep being the one to wake up in the middle of the night for this.”

Annie rolled her eyes. “I’m awake.”

“You were dead to the world.” Beth tried to keep her voice calm, even though she felt anything but calm in the moment. 

“It’s not  _ my _ fault you’re not getting laid.” Annie snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. “I was good on my own.  _ You _ are the one who demanded I move in with you.”

“You were a  _ wreck _ .” Beth said with scathing intensity. “Gregg had just walked out the door, because he couldn’t do  _ this _ again.” Dorothy started fussing again and she tried to calm the baby with soft little words of reassurance. 

“Don’t take your issues out on me.” Annie accused. 

“I’m not—.” Beth shook her head. “Just forget it. Go back to bed.” She gritted out, turning her back on Annie as she moved to sit the bottle down to pat Dorothy’s back. 

“I’m awake  _ now _ .” Annie sighed heavily. “You should go back to bed. I’ll handle Dorothy.”

“I really don’t want to fight.” Beth said defeatedly, passing Dorothy back to Annie then. “I’m just…  _ stressed _ .”

Annie frowned, holding Dorothy with arm as she reached out to give Beth’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “Did the appeal get denied again?”

Beth swallowed thickly and nodded. “It was bound to. But for just a minute I let myself think that maybe it would work.”

“Do you think Turner got to the judge?”

“Unfortunately,” Beth shrugged a shoulder. “He was going to give him five years and make him donate money. Now it’s ten and he’s resistant to any bargaining.” She moved to sit down in the rocking chair, pushing her fingers through her messy bed hair. “He won’t even meet Gretchen for tennis.”

“ _ Damn _ .” Annie shook her head slowly, rubbing the baby’s back, before she moved to lay her down on the crib. “If the judge is doing shady deals, I’m sure Turner has something on him.”

“I have no doubt in my mind.” Beth sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I just miss him. It’s been seven months and I keep hoping the pain will lessen.”

“I know.” Annie approached the rocking chair, reaching out to squeeze Beth’s shoulder. “You know what you need?”

“What?” Beth questioned skeptically. “A girl’s night out?”

“How did you know?” Annie deadpanned.

“Because you always suggest it.” Beth laughed softly, shaking her head. “We’ll have to get a sitter… and you know they charge more for babies.”

“You need to get out. Live a little.”

Beth pursed her lips and balked at the idea. “I’m really not in the ‘living a little’ mood. Mai Tais aren’t going to fix the fact that my husband’s in jail.”

Annie let her shoulders sag, “ _ Fine _ . Just sulk.”

“I’m not sulking.” Beth rolled her eyes. She was sulking. She had been sulking since Rio went to prison. How was she supposed to be cheery when she felt like she’d lost half of herself?

* * *

Beth smoothed her hands over the skirt of the tennis dress she wore, her eyes flickering around the restaurant. She still felt  _ ridiculous _ in the outfit. But she remembered how Rio had assured her that it was necessary to fit into the country club without standing out. 

She spotted Judge Lineweaver across the restaurant and she was quick on her feet, weaving her way through the tables until she reached him. “We need to talk.”

“Mrs. García.” The judge said with a quizzical expression. “What a surprise to see you here.” He cleared his throat, “Can I help you?”

“We agreed to five years.”

He sighed heavily, “My hands were tied.”

“By  _ who _ ?”

The judge just glared. “He’s up for parole soon.”

Beth swallowed thickly, her brows drawn together. “Is he going to get it? Are you going to grant him parole?”

The judge sat down, picking up the menu on the table, before gesturing for her to sit. “You’re making a scene.”

Beth’s fingers curled into fists and she tried to keep from raising her voice. “Are you going to grant him parole?”

He didn’t look up from the menu. “I understand he’s doing well in prison.  _ Thriving _ .”

“I wouldn’t call being in prison thriving.” She gritted out. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“There are people in this world that would like to see that he stay in jail for much longer than ten years,” He said lowly, his jaw set hard as he looked at her over the brim of his glasses. 

“James Turner, perhaps?” Beth questioned, her lips drawn into a thin line as she stared at him. 

“Rio García wasn’t the  _ only _ gangbanger that plays tennis.” Judge Lineweaver said dryly. “With him in jail, there’s a wide-open court for them.”

“He wants out.” Beth countered. “He’s not going to go back to that life.”

“That’s what they all say.”

She shook her head, “No. He’s done. He’s out.” Beth dropped her voice lower. “Please don’t leave him in there for ten years. You’re robbing him of ten years of his son’s life.”

Judge Lineweaver frowned. “Ah, yes. I recall him from the bond hearing. How old is he?”

“Six, now.”

“And you’re not the mother?”

“No.” Beth answered, “It’s a blended family situation.”

The judge arched a brow. “And your oldest?”

“Will be twenty when Rio gets out.” 

“ _ Hmm _ .” Judge Lineweaver said thoughtfully. “The parole board meets in October.”

“And what’s the likelihood that they’ll consider Rio’s case?” Beth questioned, narrowing her eyes. 

“They have a number of prisoners to consider. Some of whom have already done ten years… don’t they deserve to get out Mrs. García?”

“Your daughter lives in Texas, right?” 

Judge Lineweaver’s eyes widened. “Are you trying to  _ threaten _ me?”

Beth smirked a little and shook her head. “Not at all. Just reminding you that  _ we _ had an agreement which you didn’t follow through with.” There was a strange sort of, animalistic thrill in the way her words came out like a threat. She had spent the last seven months falling back into that  _ good girl _ farce. Threatening a judge was not what happy homemakers did. 

Or maybe they did. Looking around the room, there was a sea of  _ perfect  _ faces hiding perfect crimes. 

“He’ll be on the list.” The judge’s voice wavered. “Leave my daughter of this.”

Beth stood up then, holding her hand out to shake the judge’s hand. “And congratulations on the grandchild. I didn’t realize how  _ easy _ it was to acquire a baby these days.” 

She was still close enough to the men that had worked with Rio, that she’d been able to get information out of them about Judge Lineweaver. She knew Gretchen would  _ kill  _ her if she ever found out, but the lawyer wasn’t doing what she needed her to do. So Beth has taken matters into her own hands. 

* * *

“Hello?” Beth questioned as she stepped through the auditorium door, into the hallway, and answered her phone.

“Please press seven to accept this collect call from Crystal Falls Federal Prison.” The automated voice on the opposite side of the phone stated.

Beth quickly pressed seven, chewing on her bottom lip as the line went dead for a moment, before it connected. “Rio?”

“You busy, Elizabeth?” Rio questioned, his voice warm like honey. 

“Janie’s dance recital. But there’s really only so much glitter one can stomach.” Beth said lightly. “What’s up? You don’t normally call me on Friday nights.” 

“Yea.  _ Yea _ .” Rio laughed softly. “They, uh… The parole board met tonight apparently.”

Beth felt her heart clench in anticipation. “And?”

Rio’s voice sounded weighed down with emotion, “Tomorrow. I get out tomorrow.” 

“Are you serious?” Beth blinked back tears. “ _ Tomorrow _ ?”

“I don’t understand…” Rio sounded like he was crying too. “Gretchen  _ just _ told me I wasn’t being considered. That I’d have to wait until  _ fuckin’ _ May to even get on the list. I don’t know what changed.”

Beth pushed her fingers through her hair, a sputter of laughter leaving her lips. “They don’t have that kale salad on the menu at the country club anymore.” 

Rio snorted. “You do what I think you did, mama?”

“My last act of crime.” She retorted, standing a little taller then. “I didn’t even have to  _ do _ anything and he folded.” 

“You are a force to be reckoned with.” Rio said warmly, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “Tomorrow, baby. That force is gonna be in my arms again.” 

“Can you believe it’s been a year?” Beth questioned, shaking her head in disbelief, her hand going to the chain around her neck that held his wedding band. “This is  _ really _ happening, isn’t it?”

“It’s happenin’.” Rio’s joy was palpable over the phone. “Guard said outtake should be around four tomorrow.” 

“Morning or evening?”

“Evening.” Rio sniffed. “Still gotta get up and make bread tomorrow.” 

“Annie’s still living at my house. Do you mind staying at the apartment tomorrow?”

“You still keepin’ that up?” 

“Sometimes I need a weekend away from the house.” Beth admitted with a laugh. “You’ll see once you’re awoken by Annie’s screaming daughter.” 

“Ain’t she one now?” 

“ _ Almost _ .” Beth told him. “And the fussiest baby I’ve ever encountered.” 

Rio was quiet for a minute. She could hear the rustle of his hand over the receiver, before he came back on the line. “Time’s up, baby. Gotta get back to my cell. One more night.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Beth couldn’t even believe those words  _ finally _ meant that she’d be seeing him outside of the orange jumpsuits and prison guards. 

* * *

The outtake area was  _ much _ nicer than the visiting area. The sofas were covered in real cloth, not faux-leather plastic. The plants were real and there was warm natural light shining in through the window as the sun started it’s downward descent. 

A loud buzzer sound broke the silence for a moment, before the heavy metal door swung open and Rio walked through the door, without a guard escort. They stood four feet apart for  _ far _ too long, eyes locked like they were waiting for the other one to move first. 

Beth moved first, putting one foot in front of the other. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. His hands ran over her back, holding her flush against him. “I missed you.” She whispered, her lips brushing against the skin of his neck as she pulled back to look at him. 

Rio’s lips tugged into a crooked grin, his hands skimming over her sides, refamilizaring himself with the feel of her beneath his touch. “You’ve got n idea how much I missed you.” 

“I think I do.” Beth told him, lifting her hand to cup her cheek. “I thought this moment wouldn’t happen for another nine years.” 

Rio leaned into her touch, before he turned his head to kiss her palm. “You gotta  _ behave _ , baby. I can’t be doin’ criminal shit for the next five years.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “It better be longer than five years.” She told him, running her hand over his chest. “And I promise I won’t threaten anymore judges.” 

“No more judges.” He pursed his lips and shook his head. “No more legal shit.” Rio scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, before his gaze dropped to her lips and he surged forward and kissed her. 

Beth’s fingers curled around the back of his neck as she leaned into the kiss, her other hand gripping at his shoulder for support as he drew her close to him. Her mouth slanted over his, desperate and needy — until the realization of where they were came crashing back down on her. 

She took a weak-kneed step backwards, trailing her hand down his arm to take ahold of his hand. “Come on. I want to take you somewhere before we get home.” Beth said lightly, tugging at his hand. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Rio shook his head. “Anywhere that’s not prison sounds good to me, mama.” 

* * *

“Where it all began.” Beth said as they walked through the front door of the The Sugar House. It was a busy Saturday night, music playing and people dancing. It almost reminded her of that first night.  _ Their _ first night. 

Rio pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, his gaze flickering around the room before settled his attention back on Beth. “We gonna relive our greatest hits?” He questioned, reaching for her hand, interlacing their fingers. 

Beth shrugged. “I was feeling sentimental.” She told him as they moved towards the bar. “Sometimes I thought if I came here… maybe you’d be here.” She sat down at the bar, watching as he moved to sit beside her. “I still thinking I’m dreaming right now.”

“You’re not dreamin’,” Rio told her, resting his hand on her leg, before he asked the bartender for two bourbons on the rock. “But I get that feeling. Lots of long  _ hard _ nights, laying in my cell thinking of you.” 

Beth felt her cheeks go pink at the inflection in his words. “I’ve kept myself busy.” She admitted to him. “The dealership is a handful, I got promoted to the president of the PTA, then there’s the kids.” She reached for her bourbon as soon as the bartender sat it down, taking a sip before she continued. “But it always felt like something was missing.” 

Rio made a little sound of contentment as he took a sip of his bourbon. “I missed this.” He remarked, taking another sip as he turned to look at her. “President of the PTA,  _ huh _ ? I told you were a boss bitch, Elizabeth. I was talkin’ money laundering, but PTA works too.”

She laughed brightly, resting her hand over his where he had his resting on her leg. “I don’t think they had much of a choice. I got  _ so _ involved with everything, just to give me something to do. That and… everyone knew about the trial. No one wanted to go up against the scary-intense mom with the husband in jail.” 

Rio snorted, “You forgot the scary husband with the neck tat part.” He pointed at her, before he picked up the bourbon glass and took another sip. 

“ _ Catnip _ .” Beth recalled, circling her fingers over the back of his hand. “I don’t expect you to rush back into everything. If you want to stay at the apartment while you settle back in… I don’t blame you.” 

He shook his head, “I ain’t sleepin’ another night without you beside me.” Rio downed the rest of the bourbon with a soft hiss, the glass  _ clanking _ against the counter before he gestured for a second. 

“Dorothy is  _ really _ fussy.” Beth warned him. “I have the kids five days a week now, too.”

“I remember you mentioning that carman’s trying to  _ find  _ himself or some shit.” Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “He’s just lucky he never found himself six feet deep.”

“ _ Rio _ !” Beth laughed, squeezing his hand. “He’s been fine. Limited contact, which is good.” 

Rio made a face before he took another drink of bourbon, swirling the liquid in the glass. His eyes settled on his wedding band, where it sat against her chest. “You kept it safe.”

Beth’s curled her fingers around the ring and nodded. “I told you I would.” She said as she reached behind her neck and unclasped the chain, working to pull the ring off of it. “Ready to wear it again?” 

Rio held his hand out and let her slide it onto his finger. It still fit perfectly. “We’re gonna have to make up for missing out anniversary.” 

“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now.” Beth teased as she downed the rest of her bourbon. “Come on, let’s dance.” She told him as she heard a familiar song starting to play. 

He didn’t protest as he followed her onto the dancefloor. 

“Turner isn’t watching us.” Rio said lowly with a chuckle as he curled his arm around her waist, drawing her closer as they swayed to the music. Beth’s lashes fluttered as she remembered that night — still so vividly imprinted in her mind.  

Rio’s breath danced over her lips as he leaned in to kiss her. 

It was the second time they had kissed since he’d returned to her. The second kiss after waiting for a year, that could’ve easily been  _ ten _ . It felt like heaven to have his lips on hers again. To feel him pressed against her. How had she not been kissing him since the minute they got out of the jail? 

“They’re playing  _ our _ song.” Beth whispered as she pulled back for a breath, curling her fingers around the back of his neck, looking up into his eyes. She had missed seeing that adoration staring back at her. That look that made butterflies soar in her stomach. 

“Was this playin’ that night?” Rio questioned, rubbing his thumb against her back. 

Beth shook her head, “It was playing the night we came here… after the bake sale.” It really did feel like a lifetime ago. “After you told me you loved me.” 

“It’s kinda melancholy.” Rio remarked, listening to it as they swayed together. 

Beth laughed softly, her fingers stroking over the skin just beneath his hairline. “ I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?” She sang along to the words, keeping her eyes on his face. 

“Yea, I do.” Rio smirked, leaning in to kiss her again. “You wanna get outta here?” He questioned and it  _ almost _ felt like the first time all over again. 

“Only if we can put the seats down in the back of the van.” Beth told him, her lashes fluttering as she looked up at him. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Goddamn, I’ve missed you.” Rio drawled out as he nipped at her bottom lip. “Lead the way, baby.”

Beth took his hand, weaving through the crowd of people on the dance floor and out the front door. He squeezed her hand tightly as the approached her van. “I have something I can’t wait for you to see.”

“ _ Oh _ ?” Rio arched a brow, tugging at her hand as he back her up against the side of the vehicle. He cupped her cheek, leaning in to kiss her again, his other hand skimming along her side. “It’s been too damn long, baby.” 

“What were we waiting for?” Beth laughed, loosening the top button of his shirt and then the next. She kissed him again, letting it linger. It had been a  _ year _ . And while she’d had no problem getting off with the help of her vibrator and imagination, that desire paled in comparison to the white hot need burning between her thighs. 

“For walk down memory lane.” Rio remarked with a wry grin as he pried himself away from her. He walked around the car, opening the trunk and busying himself with tucking the seats down into the floorboard. 

They wasted very little time getting into the back of the van. “You ready to end my year-long dry spell?” Beth said with as much seriousness as she could muster, laughter cracking at the corners of her lips. 

Rio snorted. “Only if you’re prepared to end my year-long dry spell.” He quipped as he pulled her closer, his lips finding their way down her throat, his tongue darting out to tease over her pulse point. 

Beth’s fingers returned to the buttons of his shirt, working the last few open and pushing the fabric down his arms. She groaned softly as Rio trailed one hand downwards to palm at her breast, his thumb brushing over the pebbled peak of her nipple through the fabric of her dress and bra. God, she’d forgotten how good it felt to be  _ touched _ . 

She turned her head, catching his lips as she pulled him down with her as she laid back against the floor. Rio pressed a knee in between her thighs. Beth scraped her nails lightly over his back, her fingers finding all the spots she knew so well. 

His hand skimmed up along her leg, slipping beneath the hem of her dress as he trailed his lips from her mouth, along her jaw and down her throat. “ _ Elizabeth _ .” Rio drawled out, his breath hot against her throat as he shifted his hips, grinding the hard bulge of his cock against her leg. 

Rio moved lower still, brushing his lips over her chest, trailing them over the fabric of her dress. He had  _ one _ thought in mind apparently. Only Rio would get out of prison and after a  _ year _ think about getting her off first. 

Beth let her thighs fall open, biting down on her bottom lip as she watched his downward descent. His fingers started pushing the fabric up her legs and she tensed a little in anticipation of his find. 

“You got a tattoo.” Rio drawled out, his fingers ghosting over the outline of the harsh black lines on her pale skin. 

Beth had gotten it late in mid-summer, for Rio’s birthday. It was stupid and maybe a little rash (and considering  _ Annie _ had been the one to suggest it,  _ that _ made sense). It was a bird, similar to the one on his throat, with a red rose clutched between its beak. Tattooed to the soft flesh of her inner thigh. It had hurt like a son of a bitch, but it had been worth it.  _ So _ worth it. 

“My first.” Beth said proudly, before laughing softly. “And last.” 

“And why’s that?” Rio questioned as he brushed his lips against her skin. 

“Let’s just say… I don’t know how you got those solid bars on your arm.” Beth told him, shifting when the scruff on his face tickled against her skin as he let out a low rumble of a laugh in response to her. 

Rio’s fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear, dragging them down her hips and tossing them aside. His mouth found its way to her slick flesh, his tongue parting her folds and groaning as he found just how wet she was for him.

Beth inhaled sharply as Rio hauled her legs upwards, hooking them over his shoulders as his mouth all but consumed her. His tongue thrust into her and swirled around her clit. He focused his attention on her clit as he pressed a single digit into her, followed swiftly by a second. She clenched her eyes closed, focusing on the pleasure he was about to pull from her. 

She cried out, her fingers clutching at his shoulders, her heels digging into his back as he brought her shattering over the edge. “Oh. My. God.” She panted out, her inner walls clenching around his fingers as he kept his mouth on her clit, his tongue swirling and lapping at the little bundle of nerves. 

“ _ Rio _ .” Beth hissed, shifting her hips beneath his ministrations. “I need more. I need  _ you _ .” She nearly begged. 

He swept the flat of his tongue over her once more, before he pulled back. Her arousal clung to his lips and the scruff on his face, glistening in the streetlight that lit them through the window. “I forgot how good you taste.” 

Beth gave a breathless laugh at that, her eyes fixed on his as he moved back over her. Her hands slid down between them, unbutton his jeans and dragging the zipper downwards. In their haste to undress, she was fairly certain her dress lost more than one button. Hands frenzied to get rid of the last remaining barriers between them. 

She leaned up to kiss him, he fingers curling around the back of his neck as he settled his weight between her thighs. Rio didn’t wait any longer than that, driving his cock into her in one swift motion.

“So fucking good, baby.” Rio hissed out, his fingers digging into her hip as he started moving. In and out, he thrust into her  _ just _ right. His pace was driving and desperate. 

“I’m getting carpet burns,” Beth mumbled against his lips, urging him on as he started to slow the pace. “No.  _ No. _ It’s good.” She promised, tilting her head as she deepened the kiss, getting lost in the sensation of having him all to herself again. 

Even after all these months, she still remembered the tell that gave away just how close he was. The way he clutched at her tighter, the way his pace lost its rhythm. “Let go.” Beth whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, resting her head against the floor as she watched him moving above. “Come on, Rio. Come for me. I wanna feel you.” 

Rio groaned, “God dammit Elizabeth.” He palmed at her breast, trying to give her more just as he went rigid above her. She gasped at the feel of him spilling within her. Beth rolled her hips, trying to prolong the moment  — trying to get herself there  _ again _ . 

“I’m close.” Beth rasped out, “ _ So _ close.”

He reached down between them, his thumb working over her clit quickly. Her back arched up off the floor as she felt her release warm in her veins, fanning out from her core. Beth cried out, her eyes clenched closer as her inner walls pulsed around his cock, still buried within her. 

Rio slumped atop her, his chest rising and falling rapidly the way hers was. His breath was hot against her throat, their bodies sweaty and worn. “I’m  _ home _ .” He mumbled against her neck and Beth wrapped her arms around him tightly in response. 

“Home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And just like that... it's over. You can find me over on Tumblr at obeyyourheart. My inbox is wide-open to writing prompts. I might even one day considering exploring some aspect of this story that you want to see more about. 
> 
> Maybe I rushed. Maybe I saw the end too clearly and closed this story too soon. Maybe I'm just sad to see it end. Maybe I wish I could've delved deeper into the *after* but I didn't want to cheapen the image I was trying to create with this chapter. I honestly don't want to let it go, but I didn't want to drag it on and ruin this perfect little encapsulated tale. 
> 
> 30 days, over 100,000 words, and the best readers in the world. I will miss this adventure we went on together. <3


End file.
